El Recuerdo de ayer
by VirgiineShaka
Summary: Una aventura donde nuestros santos dorados junto con Athena viajan asía la India...


**El Recuerdo de ayer **

Era otoño las hojas de los arboles caían con rapidez en la ciudad de Grecia y estando los dorados descansando en la mansión Kido con Athena, pues ya habían pasado

varios meses desde que Shaka había regresado a su natal país la India ya que tenia mucho de no ver a su hermana que le había estado esperando durante años...

Un día normal para todos en la mansión solo que para Athena no concebía aun estar sin un caballero, bueno no es que se aferre a tenerlos a todos con ella si no que

planeaba hacerle una visita al Virgo... pero claro, que no iría sola... así que decidió planear bien el viaje para comprar boletos para todos, pero no antes sin comunicarse los

Estando todos en su ambiente individual baja Saori interrumpiendo los un poco... alzando un pequeño carraspeo para obtener la atención de sus caballeros...

Disculpen que les interrumpa, pero tengo algo que comunicarles caballeros... ellos alzaron la mirada asía la pequeña prestando le atención con unas ligeras sonrisas

Gracias por su atención... sentando se en el comedor para plantearles su propuesta... Como todos saben ya son varios meses desde que su compañero Shaka se fue

ala India, pero me gustaría visitarlo de nuestra parte que opina caballeros... ¿ les gustaría la idea ?

y de pronto empezaron las sonrisas agradables que aceptaban la propuesta de su Diosa... Claro por mi parte estaría muy bien... exclamo Mu... yo también opino lo mismo

si me gustaría ir a visitar a nuestro compañero después de todo se le ha echado de menos...decía Camus...

Pero mientras todos exclamaban aceptación, estaba Saga que, parecía ala ves nervioso y sin poder decir nada, no es que no le pareciera la idea de Athena, si no que,

desde la ultima vez que vio al rubio antes de partir le pareció una ocasión nada común ya que Saga estaba frente a Shaka y habiendo se mirado fijamente a los ojos

parecía como si el hindú le quisiera haber dicho algo al Géminis, pero cerro sus ojos y volteando se para darle la espalda le exclamo un ...te lo diré cuando nos volvamos

a ver... y el se marcho con una sonrisa en su rostro ocultando le al griego su mirada sollozante, ya que no se sentía con la valentía para decirle todo en ese momento ya

que no sabia de que manera lo tomaría... y Saga se quedo con la duda y la confusión y un semblante de tristeza al ver a su amigo partir...

En eso Athena se dirige a Saga preguntando le que le parecía, pero este estaba ido en sus pensamientos y Saori volvió a exclamar...! Saga ...! este reacciono ante el llamado

despertando se de sus pensamientos... Perdón ! ... Athena me decías...? la pequeña le sonrío al gemelo como diciendo le que todo estará bien... disculpa me Saga

solo quería saber que te parece mi idea... ? titubeando acepta la propuesta... Yo... digo ... que es una buena idea... y sonrío por cortesía...

Bueno entonces conseguiré los boletos para partir este fin de semana...!

Pasaron los días de la semana llegando el día de partir ya estando todos preparados en el aeropuerto a Saga se le ve desanimado, o mas bien nervioso... ya que sabia que tarde que temprano tenia que enfrentar esos llamativos y hermoso ojos del color del cielo, pero bueno, en realidad lo que a Saga le preocupaba mas bien era lo que Shaka le iba a decir y que el le había prometido decirle en cuanto se volviesen a ver...

Ya habiendo tomado el avión pasaron las largas horas hasta que anunciaron la llegada a la India... el griego se inquietaba mas... aterrizando el avión y ya habiendo bajado de

este athena pide un autobús para que los llevara a lo que venia siendo el centro del pueblo de donde se supone que vive Shaka...

Dando el recorrido hacia el pueblo se admiraban por los hermosos paisajes que ofrecía este país lleno de cultura... Creo que aquí nos bajaremos exclamo athena...

y bajaron los santos con ella... dando un vistazo a su alrededor pues era el llamado mercado popular del pueblo... Valla que lugar tan mas agradable y armonioso, nunca

había venido a este tipo de lugares se ve muy interesante... así mismo vio que en un puesto de frutas estaba una pequeñita y pobre niña que solo miraba las manzanas que sin mas que no poder comprarla... al verla Saori se le acerca al puesto... ¿Quieres una manzana pequeña? ... y la niña acepta con su gesto tímido...

Disculpe!... dirigiendo se al vendedor... me podría dar dos docenas de manzanas por favor... sonriendo amablemente... mientras que los caballeros solo exclamaron en sus miradas

de impresión de por que tantas manzanas!... mientras que el tendero le da su orden... Aquí tiene señorita!... muchas gracias!... respondiendo con tal agradado como si lo único

para Athena fuese hacer feliz a los demás... aquí tienes pequeña... dando le una docena de manzanas ala pobre niñita, esta quedando sorprendida... ¿Todo esto es para mi?

... Si ! llevatela...La niña sonrío agradeciendo le ese enorme favor a la Diosa y se marcho...

El tendero fijando se bien del aspecto de los turistas, pues sabia que no eran gente común del lugar... Disculpe mi atrevimiento señorita!... pero ustedes no son de aquí a como

se ve verdad?... Athena voltea con gesto amable... A no c preocupe no es atrevimiento y si!... no somos de aquí, pero apropósito, tal ves usted nos pueda ayudar... si no es molestia...

no es ninguna molestia señorita en que le puedo servir... sonriente ante la pequeña...

Mire... venimos de visita no sabemos nada de este lugar... y como es un mercado supongo que ha de conocer a mucha gente de por aquí si no me equivoco... Buscaba a alguien?

...con gesto de curiosidad del comerciante... a si!... busco a un chico mas o menos de la altura y edad de ellos... dirigiendo se a los santos... solo que el tiene tes blanca, cabellera

rubia y ojos azules...

Quedando el silencio entre el tendero y athena... pues el comerciante no podría creer lo que la infante le había descrito...

Le sucede algo... señor...?... reaccionando ante el llamado... perdone me es que me quede pensando en lo que me describía... con extrañeza la pequeña diosa le insiste...

y Bien?... conoce a alguien con esas características, es que de verdad necesitamos ver a esa persona...!

Lo siento mucho señorita...!

Quedando atónita por la respuesta del mayor... Como?... Disculpe que se lo diga... pero es que en este país es casi imposible encontrar a una persona con esas características,

... replicaba el señor... aquí todos somos de tes morena, ojos negros y cabellera negra...

Pero Saori sabia que no estaba errando y que tal ves el tendero jamas lo había visto...

Así que buscan al guero hee...! apareciendo inesperadamente una joven sonriente a lado del mayor... Lo que atrajo la atención de Athena...

Hija...! Disculpen a mi papa es que últimamente le ha estado fallando la memoria...!

Disculpa?... interrumpiendo ala joven alegre Saori decide cuestionarla... pero de que guero hablas... causando le una tierna gracia...

Si...! es a Shaka a quien buscan no...? replico la joven con una sonrisa asía la menor... asiendo que los santos y su diosa quedaran sorprendidos por lo bien que conocía a Shaka...

Baya parece que tu si lo conoces?... Si!... eso es por que nos conocemos desde muy pequeños... solo que mi papa ya no le había visto desde que se fue a Grecia...

según esto que para convertirse en caballero... con gesto de duda...

Pues si... es verdad y deja me decirte que es uno de los mejores caballeros de Grecia... replico Athena...

Deberás !... baya con eso que desde que regreso de aya ya ni tuve tiempo de hablar con el para ver como le había ido después de tanto tiempo... o!... disculpa pero se supone

que están aquí para reencontrarse con el no ?

Si...! dijo athena con un gesto despistado... Entonces permitan me ser su guía, y por cierto mucho gusto mi nombre es Marceline... sonriendo ante el grupo...

Mucho gusto... mi nombre es Saori Kido... y todos somos amigos de Shaka...compartiendo le igual gesto...

Baya si que Shaka se hizo muy popular en Grecia hee... con sonrisa contagiosa...

Prosiguiendo en el camino Athena y lo santos de oro junto con la joven que los guiaba... atravesando un largo sendero de arboles de capullos rosados, arboles de cerezo que

con la época de Otoño iban cayendo sus delicadas y rosadas vestiduras...

ya habiendo atravesado el sendero de pétalos rosados... encontrando se con un humilde pueblito lleno de humildes casitas de tejaban, ya que los pueblos de ese país son muy pobres

Hemos llegado...! los demás quedando algo sorprendidos con lo tan pobre que era su amigo... Es en esa casa... apuntando a esta exclamo Marceline...

Pues ay que tocar... decía Saori... No!... espera!... deteniendo la repentinamente... Que sucede...replicaba Athena... Es que... es que... con cierto nerviosismo de la joven...

Lo que pasa es que Kia la hermana mayor de Shaka o es muy agradable que digamos... con gesto sigiloso... pero conozco a otra persona que nos ayudara seguramente...

Tocando la puerta de la casa de alado... saliendo una pequeñita de cabello castaño y tierna mirada...

Hola pequeña! esta tu mama...? ... entonces aparece una joven de cabellos negros, tes blanca y ojos café claros, y madre de la pequeña...

Que gusto verte Marceline... con vos suave voz y ternura en su rostro... Lo mismo digo Sahara ... respondiendo el mismo afecto a su amiga...

o pero dime que te trae por aquí?...am ... veras es que guíe a estas personas hasta aquí dicen que vienen a visitar a Shaka... pero... con voz titubeante...

pero?...que sucede amiga?...inmiscuyendo se en los pensamientos de Marceline...

Perdón!... es que...! me arias el favor de tocar la puerta de la casa de Shaka, es que ya sabes... Kia casi siempre abre la puerta y no es tan amigable que digamos...

con gesto sigiloso...

Sucede algo?... interrumpió Athena... O! no!... no sucede nada!... con sonrisa nerviosa... Sahara se encargara de tocar la puerta ya que ella es muy amiga de la hermana mayor de Shaka, verdad?... dirigiendo se asía su amiga...

Si!... dirigiendo se asía la humilde casa de Shaka, toca la puerta la noble madre... escuchando se un estruendo dentro de el hogar... !Quien es!... no molesten!...

Quedando con asombro Saori y los dorados... Baya parece que no tiene un buen carácter verdad?... replico la pequeña diosa... y eso que... no es... casi nada... a comparación de

otras ocasiones...! ... murmuro Marceline...

Soy yo Kia Sahara!... exclamo la joven madre, ocasionando que esta le abriera la puerta... a! si que pasa, que quieres?! ... con pocos modales...

a... bueno es que... aquí están unas personas que buscan a tu hermano... dirigiendo se hacia la mayor con tal ternura...

Como!... exclamando con tal asombro la mayor sale de la casa acercando se le a la pequeña Saori, observando la con cierto desagrado... y tu quien se supone que eres?!...

espera! no me digas eres la novia de mi hermano!... haciendo que Athena quedara atónita ante el comentario... Que? no... ! Entonces?! Quienes son ustedes y pata que quieren

a mi hermano?...

Somos sus amigos... venimos desde Grecia... explico Saori... O!... a si ... que ustedes son los amigos que hizo Shaka en Grecia hee? Pues que raros son!...

Kia..! por favor no seas grosera con los invitados... exclamo la madre... o... bueno creo que yo ya me voy... am.. que estén bien hee... exclamo Marceline retirando se...

Si!... y muchas gracias por guiarnos!... exclamo Athena a lo lejos...

Y tu por que dices que son invitados! para empezar nadie los invito!... soltando la palabra en el rostro de la Diosa... Ademas, Shaka no esta!...

Am... pues lo esperaremos... Si! adelante están en su casa!... replico cordialmente Sahara... A! si claro! ... y por que no los invitas a tu casa hee Sahara!...

Ay Kia... son invitados de tu hermano que van hacer en mi casa... y no seas grosera... adelante... tomen asiento... pasando los cordialmente al humilde tejaban...

Si!... ya que!... am.. y que les ofrezco!... con gesto de hipocresía... Estamos bien!... decían los santos... Yo un simple baso de agua por favor... Pidió Athena...

Claro...yo le sirvo...decía la amable madre... En eso apenas escuchando se abrir la puerta, se escucha el grito histérico con un sartén en la mano apunto de golpear...

En donde diablos estabas!...

Asertivo deteniendo el sartén con una mano, al fin aparece, esbelto, ojos azules como el cielo y esa larga y rubia cabellera que cualquiera pudiera envidiar...

Entonces levantan la mirada esos ojos esmeraldas, que por mucho tiempo habían esperado ese cielo de ojos... sintiendo se cierto nerviosismo por todo el cuerpo del Griego...

Tranquila hermana aquí estoy... sonriente saboreando una dulce fresa en sus labios... solo fui a cortar fresas, mira aquí te traje... Si ya vi!... replico su hermana con cierto enojo...

y tienes visitas!...

Volteando esos zafiros para ver de quien se trataba, pues le causo gran impresión y agrado al ver a sus fieles amigos y compañeros, pero claro, sobre todo la visita de una

persona en especial...

Athena!... amigos!... que sorpresa!... Sabia que me vendrían a visitar pero no tan pronto... con voz suave y agradable... y en un corto pero fijo instante voltea a ver a esos ojos esmeraldas que se inquietaban por introducirse entre los brillantes zafiros del rubio ...

Bueno... si es que te queríamos dar la sorpresa Shaka, espero y eso no sea molestia... se dirigió la diosa con cierta timidez... No por supuesto que no es ninguna molestia...

mi hermana ya les ofreció algo?

Si... ya muchas gracias... y se van a quedar verdad?... pregunto el rubio con cierto entusiasmo... Bueno si ... pero aun no hemos buscado hotel... replico la infante Diosa...

Perdón que me entrometa... con una sonrisa tímida interrumpió la joven madre... pero si gustan pueden quedarse la mitad en mi casa, ya que solo somos yo y mi hija...

Muy bien... y podrían quedarse los demás aquí... prosiguió el virgo...

Muchas gracias... bueno si no es molestia Shaka... exclamo Saori... Molestia?... por supuesto que no lo es Athena... Bueno yo lo decía para no molestar a tu hermana...

A mi hermana... no por supuesto que no para Kia es excelente, verdad hermana?... volteando a ver esos ojos de seriedad... SI ya que... diciendo se con voz sigilosa...

Entonces llego la noche...mientras todos dormían Shaka decide salir un poco a un pequeño y hermoso lago cercas de su casa que reflejaba la luz de la bella luna...

pero no todos estaban dormidos, habiendo se levantado el Griego, percatando se de la ausencia del rubio... decide salir a buscarlo, y si habiendo llegado cercas del lago

se lo encuentra una figura esbelta que posaba sentada en la orilla del lago de largos cabellos dorados que reflejaban su brillo con la luz de la brillante luna...

Eres tu... Saga?... con tierna voz melosa...

Si!... como lo supiste Shaka?

Siempre supe distinguir tu dulce aroma, por eso lo se... aun que te este dando la espalda se que eres tu... agachando su rostro con timidez...

Puedo sentarme a tu lado?... dirigiendo se con tal ternura del Griego...

Claro!... afirmo el Hindú con cierto nerviosismo con los pies en el agua volteando hacia la hermosa luna ... sabiendo que ya había llegado el momento...

Shaka?... recuerdas que... antes de que te marcharas... me hiciste una promesa...? ... volteando a ver ese hermoso y delicado perfil del virgo...

Si... lo recuerdo Saga ... Volteando a ver esas esmeraldas con intriga y deseo...

...Mirando se ambas miradas con deseo, mezclando se las esmeraldas y esos zafiros ala luz de la luna por un breve instante...

Saga... yo... bajando un poco la mirada con cierta timidez...

Que sucede Shaka?... estas bien?... con preocupación en la mirada del Géminis, sujetando al rubio de los hombros...

Lo que yo te... quería decir aquella vez antes de partir es... que yo... volviendo a dirigir sus zafiros asía las esmeraldas del Griego aun mas cercas...

...En ese momento sin percatarse el virgo de ello, el Griego aprovecha el momento para robarle un dulce beso en los labios del menor... dejando lo atónito...

pues no se negó en el acto del mayor, ya que era lo que amos habían esperado tanto tiempo... mientras se abrasaban, se recostaban en el suave pasto y sin dejarse

ambos labios, degustando el dulce sabor del amor... mientras que la luz de la luna los envolvía, enredando sus manos en las cabelleras de ambos...

...Así despegando sus labios de Géminis, acercando se con voz suave y susurrante al oído del Griego...

Lo que yo te quería decir aquel día antes de partir, es que yo... TE AMO!


End file.
